Spring Love
by RinriChoi
Summary: Seindah apapun bunga yang mekar saat musim semi, bagiku kau tetap lebih indah. -Kim Jongwoon/ "Hyung, apa aku bisa menjadi seperti musim semi?" / [YEWOOK/BL/ONESHOOT] REVIEW PLEASE :-)


**Spring Love © Choi RinRi**

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC.

**.**

**.**

**Nb: italic text = flashback.**

**.**

**.**

Di belahan selatan bumi, bulan September menjadi awal masuknya pergantian musim. Pergantian setelah terjadinya musim dingin, yaitu musim semi. Beberapa orang, atau bahkan kebanyakan orang sangat menyukai musim tersebut. Hawa yang hangat dan menenangkan menjadi ciri khas satu dari empat musim di daerah nontropis tersebut, peralihan dari musim dingin ke musim panas.

Banyak orang menggunakan waktunya sebaik mungkin di musim ini. Untuk bertamasya bersama keluarga atau mungkin sekedar berjalan-jalan bersama orang tersayang— salah satunya seperti dia, Kim Jongwoon.

"Ryeowook ah, maaf aku terlambat." Jongwoon, dengan wajah yang sedikit berkeringat dan nafas yang terengah membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kedua lututnya. Ia lelah, juga khawatir dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Memandangi sosok di depannya, kekasih tercintanya, Kim Ryeowook.

Hari ini, di minggu awal musim semi, Jongwoon berencana untuk menemui kekasihnya. Mengatur jadwal dan tempat yang di tentukan oleh Ryeowook. Tapi sekarang, ia justru terlambat. Sungguh, ia takut jika Ryeowook marah, atau yang lebih parah jika Ryeowook sampai memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan 3 tahun itu karena kebodohannya. Mati saja.

Ryeowook hanya diam, tak peduli pada kekasihnya yang terus mengoceh menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya. Jongwoon mendesah berat, ia sadar sudah membuat Ryeowook menunggu hampir satu jam.

"Ryeowook ah," Jongwoon kini hanya bisa memandangi Ryeowook yang membelakanginya, Ryeowook mogok bicara dan jika sudah seperti ini akan sulit sekali untuk membujuknya. Mungkin butuh beberapa hari. "Mianhae, jeongmal.." lirihnya.

Jongwoon masih setia berdiri di belakang Ryeowook, sekedar untuk memandanginya. Keterlambatannya ini karena suatu hal, dan itu juga berhubungan dengan Ryeowook.

Rencananya, di musim semi keempat bagi mereka, ia akan melamar Ryeowook. Ia mengenggam sebuah buket bunga, dan tanpa Ryeowook ketahui di balik jaketnya ia menyembunyikan sebuah kotak cincin yang akan ia sematkan di jari manis Ryeowook—itupun jika Ryeowook menerima lamarannya.

Ia ingin mencoba menjadi orang yang romantis, mengingat Ryeowook yang sering mengeluh karena sifat ketidak pekaannya dan ia akan mencobanya. Mempelajari bagaimana cara untuk melamar seseorang dengan baik, dan ia sampai harus berguru pada Donghae (temannya di kampus) selama beberapa minggu. Dan jika Ryeowook ingin tahu, banyak sekali gumpalan kertas yang berserakan di kamar Jongwoon. Kata Donghae, seorang namja romantis harus bisa berkata manis—dan Jongwoon mencobanya sampai ia bingung sendiri dan rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya saking pusingnya.

Dan sekarang, justru karena ia yang terlalu serius mempersiapkan apa saja yang harus diberikannya pada Ryeowook saat melamar nanti, terlebih ia terlalu lama berdiri di depan kaca dan berbicara sendiri seolah menganggap bayangan dirinya adalah Ryeowook, membuatnya jadi lupa waktu dan melupakan Ryeowook yang sudah menunggunya di tempat yang di janjikan. Satu jam, bayangkan saja Ryeowook dengan sabarnya harus menunggu Jongwoon selama satu jam!

Mereka berdua ada di sebuah tempat yang cukup strategis untuk melamar, setidaknya seperti itu menurut Jongwoon. Ia tidak memilih melamar Ryeowook di sebuah restoran mewah yang diiringi alunan musik yang terdengar indah untuk si pendengar, ia tidak memilih melamar Ryeowook disebuah tempat istimewa layaknya menara eifell seperti kebanyakan orang yang sering ia lihat di televisi, dan ia juga tidak melamar Ryeowook di tempat-tempat romantis seperti namsan tower kemudian memasang gembok disana.

Tidak, ia memiliki tempat yang menurutnya lebih baik dibanding tempat-tempat yang sebelumnya disebutkan. Karena ia melamar Ryeowook dengan pilihannya sendiri, seperti ia mencintai Ryeowook dengan caranya sendiri.

Tempat yang dipilihnya terlihat seperti dataran yang luas, ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan hijau yang terlihat tertata rapih. Terdapat banyak pohon rindang disini, membuat angin semilir tak ayal terasa menerpa hingga membuat rambut gelam sehitam malam miliknya bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Dan jangan lupakan, tahun ini memasuki musim semi. Saat musim inilah bunga-bunga dan berbagai tumbuhan lainnya bermekaran, inilah sebabnya musim semi dijuluki sebagai musim bunga.

Musim semi, musim favorit Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

"_Aish, jinjja! Cepatlah, Jongwoon!" seseorang memanggilnya, menatap jengah ke arahnya dan beberapa kali menyuruhnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat._

_Sedangkan Jongwoon, dengan langkah mau tak mau membuntuti namja berperawakan tinggi di depannya. Tatapannya yang malas cukup menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya ia enggan untuk datang ke tempat ini. Jika saja bukan Hankyung, yang notabenya adalah sahabatnya, mungkin ia tidak akan mau ikut ke tempat seperti ini._

_Toko bunga, tempat beraneka ragam tumbuhan cantik tertata rapih di dalamnya—yang justru baginya terlihat membosankan untuk dipandang. Ia heran kenapa banyak yeoja yang menyukai tumbuhan berkelopak itu._

_Hankyung memasuki toko bunga itu dengan antusias, sedangkan Jongwoon mengikutinya dengan langkah terhuyung. Ini masih pagi, ia masih mengantuk, dan Hankyung sudah menganggu tidurnya dengan meneleponnya agar mau menemaninya ke toko bunga._

_Hankyung terlihat bercengkrama sebentar dengan ahjumma pemilik toko bunga, sedangkan Jongwoon hanya diam dan bersandar samping di pintu masuk. Sesekali ia menguap dan memejamkan matanya. Hankyung yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil dan beranjak mendekati sahabatnya itu, kemudian menepuk pundaknya pelan._

"_Hey," panggilnya, dan ia tertawa kecil saat melihat Jongwoon yang sedikit terkejut. "hm, kira-kira Heechul menyukai bunga jenis apa, ya?" mendengar nama hyungnya disebut, Jongwoon pun menegakan tubuhnya dan sesaat kemudian menggendikan pundaknya._

"_Aku mana tahu, kau kan kekasihnya?" sahut Jongwoon._

"_Nah, tapi kau adiknya, kan?" ujar Hankyung, membuat Jongwoon memutar kedua matanya jengah. Membalikan pembicaraan._

"_Lebih baik lihat-lihat saja dulu, mungkin kau menemukan bunga yang cocok untuk kau berikan pada Heechul hyung," tawar Jongwoon, kemudian mendului Hankyung untuk berjalan dan menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan bunga. Mulai dari bunga yang masih satuan tangkai, bunga yang sudah dikeringkan, sampai sudah dirangkai menjadi buket pun terlihat disana._

"_Kau juga, sih, jaman sekarang masih saja memberi bunga pada kekasihmu. Dasar kuno." Cibir Jongwoon, membuat Hankyung yang mendengarnya mendengus._

"_Kau ini, seperti punya kekasih saja, sok tahu!" balasnya sedikit sadis. Membuat Jongwoon terdiam dengan hatinya yang tertohok dengan telak._

_Dasar cina oleng sialan, batin Jongwoon dongkol._

_Disaat Hankyung sedang memperhatikan satu persatu bunga yang berjajar di dekat jendela dengan serius, lagi-lagi Jongwoon menguap lebar. Dan disaat Jongwoon menguap lebar—yang benar-benar terlihat lebar bahkan seperti ingin menghisap siapapun yang melihatnya dengan mulutnya, seseorang melihatnya._

_Mereka bertemu pandang, dengan Jongwoon yang menguap lebar dan namja itu memperhatikanya dengan kedua mata yang membulat, heran melihat orang yang bisa menguap selebar itu. Dan saat menyadari itu, Jongwoon benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saking malunya. Namja berperawakan kecil itu justru terlihat menahan tawa, semakin membuat Jongwoon merasa tertimpa tanah longsor._

_Jongwoon memalingkan wajahnya agar tak bertatapan dengan namja yang berada di pojok toko tersebut. Tapi sesekali ia meliriknya, dan mendapati namja tadi kini menunduk dengan wajah yang terlihat malu-malu. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena namja itu malu diperhatikan oleh Jongwoon—yang sebenarnya tanpa disadari oleh Jongwoonnya sendiri._

"_Ah, itu terlihat cantik!" seru Hankyung saat melihat sebuah pot dengan beberapa tangkai bunga aster ungu di dalamnya._

_Jongwoon yang mendengar itu tersenyum, "Ya, cantik.. sangat cantik." Gumamnya. Tapi Hankyung tidak sadar, yang Jongwoon maksudkan dengan kata cantik itu bukan bunga yang ditunjuknya._

_Tanpa menunggu lama, Hankyung menarik namja yang menurutnya sangat lamban bahkan menyaingi kura-kura tersebut. Dan siapa sangka, Hankyung justru semakin membuat Jongwoon berdekatan denngan namja tadi, namja yang membuatnya malu setengah mati karena tertangkap basah sedang menguap lebar—dan juga namja yang telah membuatnya tersenyum-senyum aneh seperti ini._

"_Kau ingin memilih bunga itu?" tanya Jongwoon memperhatikan Hankyung yang kini sedang memilih-milih tangkai bunga mana yang akan diambilnya, "memangnya bagus jika dibuat menjadi buket? Harus dipadukan juga warnanya, memangnya warna ungu cocok dengan warna apa?" tanya Jongwoon._

_Hankyung tampak berpikir, untuk masalah memadukan warna bunga ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keahlian. Yang ia tahu, warnanya yang indah dapat membuat Heechul akan semakin mencintainya. Begitu asumsi anehnya._

"_Umm, sepertinya cocok dipadukan dengan bunga yang berwarna putih," Jongwoon menoleh, tepat disampingnya kini berdiri namja yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya itu. "Menurutku, sih, hehehe. Dan nama-"_

"_Ah, namaku Kim Jongwoon." Jongwoon menjabat tangan namja disampingnya itu, bahkan tanpa namja itu mengulurkan tangannya sekalipun. Hankyung yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengkerutkan keningnya bingung dengan tinghak aneh (yang sebenarnya memang sudah aneh) sahabatnya itu._

"_M-maksudku, nama bunganya— bunga aster juga, aster putih."_

_Sontak saja, mendengar hal itu, Hankyung tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, terlebih melihat wajah Jongwoon yang memerah padam karena malu. Ia pikir namja itu menyebut kata 'nama' dengan maksud ingin menyebutkan namanya, ternyata nama bunga… ah, ia jadi malu sendiri._

"_Umm… ngomong-ngomong, namaku Ryeowook." Namja manis itu akhirnya menyebutkan juga namanya, "Kim Ryeowook imnida," Ryeowok membungkukan tubuhnya._

_Mendengar itu, mau tak mau membuat Jongwoon tersenyum. Walaupun ia sempat malu, tapi karena tingkah bodohnya juga lah ia dapat berkenalan dengan namja berwajah manis itu._

"_Tan Hankyung imnida, dan namja bodoh disampingku ini adalah sahabatku—lebih tepatnya calon adik iparku." Kata Hankyung sembari tersenyum lebar, dan Jongwoon berdecih pelan mendengarnya. Percaya diri dekali namja oleng ini, batin Jongwoon._

"_Kami—mungkin lebih tepatnya aku, sedang mencari bunga yang ingin kuberikan kepada kekasihku." Jelasnya dengan malu-malu, "dan Jongwoon, namja sepertinya mana suka—"_

"_Aku menyukai bunga, sangat menyukainya." Potong Jongwoon cepat, membuat Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum riang._

"_Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook antusias, dan Jongwoon menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar Jongwoon yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai bunga. Lucu sekali. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing, Hankyung lebih memilih mengambil beberapa aster ungu yang dipilihnya dan aster putih yang disarankan Ryeowook. Membawanya dan memberikannya pada ahjuma pemilik toko untuk dirangkai menjadi buket yang cantik._

_Meninggalkan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook berdua._

"_Ekhem," Jongwoon berdehem pelan, mengusap tengkuknya dan diam-diam melirik Ryeowook yang menunduk malu sambil bermain dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah di tangannya. "kau menyukai bunga, ya?" Jongwoon mulai berbasa-basi._

"_Ya, aku menyukai bunga… dan musim semi lebih tepatnya." Jelasnya._

_Jongwoon menoleh dan menatap bingung Ryeowook yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Maksudmu?"_

"_Bunga dan musim semi seperti satu kesatuan," jelasnya, dan semakin membuat Jongwoon tidak mengerti, "bunga memang indah, tapi akan lebih indah jika sedang berada di musim semi. Mereka berlomba-lomba memamerkan kelopak yang bermekaran, seolah menunjukan siapa yang paling cantik." Sambung Ryeowook._

_Jongwoon hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sedikit banyak ia mengerti maksud perkataan Ryeowook._

"_Musim semi adalah musim yang paling indah, menurutku."_

"_Tapi kau jauh lebih indah."_

"_M-mwo?"_

**.**

**.**

Jarangnya tempat ini dikunjungi oleh orang lain membuat Jongwoon saat ini hanya bersama Ryeowook. Setelah cukup lama ia terdiam, ia memilih untuk mendekati Ryeowook. Duduk di sampingnya dan memandangi Ryeowook dalam.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya pelan. Dan Ryeowook seolah enggan menatap Jongwoon, memilih untuk menatap kemanapun asal tidak menatap Jongwoon. Ryeowook mogok bicara, ia tak mau berbicara sedikitpun pada Jongwoon!

"Hah.. aku tahu aku salah," Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang, tersenyum kecil pada Ryeowook yang masih tak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Ia mengusap kepala Ryeowook lembut, dan kekasihnya itu tetap diam tak mempedulikannya. Sepertinya ia masih belum luntuh.

"Ah, bunganya masih terlihat segar," ujar Jongwoon, memperhatikan lekat buket bunga di tangannya, dan sedikit memutarnya. "selalu segar, sepertimu." Ujarnya, sambil mencium aroma bunga tersebut, dan kedua matanya melirik pada Ryeowook. Walaupun Ryeowook saat ini mengacuhkannya, tapi ia tahu bahwa namja berperawakan kecil itu mendengarkan semua perkataannya dengan baik.

"Ini bunga Cassablanca, bagiku lebih indah dibanding bunga mawar merah kesukaanmu itu," ujar Jongwoon, sambil menatap Ryeowook yang masih mempertahankan egonya. Sifatnya yang kekanakan memang sedikit susah dibujuk jika sudah kesal. "makna Cassablanca bahkan lebih indah dibanding kata 'aku cinta kamu' yang sering dilambangkan oleh bunga mawar." Jelasnya.

"Casaablanca—kau menyempurnakan hidupku," Jelasnya, kedua matanya memandang langit biru yang terlihat cerah. Awan yang bergerak dengan tenang. "dan Cassablanca akan mekar dengan indahnya di setiap musim semi, melambangkan keinginan seseorang yang semakin mekar untuk menjadikan pasangannya sebagai penyempurna hidupnya."

**.**

**.**

"_Sudah memasuki musim semi lagi, ya?" gumam Jongwoon. Sambil menyesap teh hangatnya, ia memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dari arah jendela di balkon kamarnya._

_Perkenalan Jongwoon dengan Ryeowook di awal musim semi ternyata tak hanya sampai disitu. Setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel dan alamat rumah Ryeowook, namja tampan itu semakin gencar dan bersemangat untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya itu. Ya, Jongwoon mulai jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali ia tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Ryeowook. Lucu sekali memang._

_Ryeowook mengajarkan banyak hal, terutama yang berurusan dengan bunga. Ryeowook memberinya banyak cerita tentang bunga, Ryeowook juga membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menyukai bunga, dan bahkan Ryeowook dengan senang hati mengajarinya cara menanam bunga yang baik._

_Seperti saat ini, kini disamping kamar Yesung—yang awalnya hanya menampilkan pemandangan tanah gersang dan gerbang rumahnya yang tinggi, sejak berkenalan dengan Ryeowook tempat tak terurus itu disulap oleh mereka berdua menjadi taman kecil-kecilan. Dan bunga-bunga yang mereka tanam mulai bermekaran. Sudah memasuki musim semi lagi, mengingatkannya akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ryeowook. Ah, itu tandanya mereka sudah mengenal dekat hampir selama setahun, ya?_

_Saat itu juga, sebuah pemikiran terlintas di pikirannya. Ia sudah mengenal Ryeowook cukup lama, jadi sepertinya ia sudah tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menyatakan cintanya. Di musim semi kedua bagi mereka, Jongwoon bertekad untuk menyatakan cintanya._

_Sore itu juga, Jongwoon meminta untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook di taman kota, dengan alasan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Ryeowook sampai duluan disana. Awalnya ia sempat kesal, Jongwoon membuatnya menunggu hampir setengah jam. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa kesalnya menghilang, saat seorang anak kecil—yang ia tak tahu muncul dari mana, datang menghampirinya dan memberinya setangkai mawar putih. Setelah itu, anak berusia sekitar 9 tahun itu pergi saja entah kemana._

_Disaat Ryeowook kebingungan mencari anak kecil tadi, dan berpikir apa maksud anak kecil tersebut memberikanya mawar putih, anak kecil lainnya datang menghampirinya, dan melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti yang dilakukan anak kecil sebelumnya. Dan ternyata tak hanya disitu, satu persatu anak kecil mendatanginya, memberinya bunga, tak berkata apapun saat Ryeowook bertanya pada mereka, dan kemudian pergi melesat entah kemana._

_Ryeowook masih setia duduk di bangku taman, awalnya sendirian tapi sekarang ia ditemani tangkai-tangkai mawar putih di tangannya. Tangkainya yang sudah dibersihkan dari duri kini berada di tangannya. Dan setelah dihitung, ia mendapatkan Sembilan mawar putih. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan mawar-mawar putih itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Terlalu serius bahkan ia sampai tak sadar kalau kini seseorang berjalan mendekatinya dari arah depan._

"_Kim Ryeowook,"_

_Suara baritone yang begitu dihafalnya terdengar. Ia mendongkak, dan menemukan Jongwoon kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia sempat menatap curiga karena Jongwoon menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang._

"_Hyung?" Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya._

"_Bagaimana? Kau suka mawar putih itu?" tanyanya, dan Jongwoon mulai mendekat saat memperkecil jarak di antara mereka dengan maju satu langkah._

"_Ini…" Ryeowook menunduk, memperhatikan Sembilan mawar di tangannya. "kau yang memberikan—tunggu, jadi anak-anak tadi… hyung! A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia terlihat semakin polos dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan._

"_Kau tahu, Ryeowook? Orang bilang, angka sepuluh melambangkan kesempurnaan, dan sekarang kau hanya mempunyai sempilan mawar putih." ujarnya. "Apa kau berminat untuk menyempurnakannya, Ryeowook?" tanya Jongwoon. Dan Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang membelalak kaget saat melihat Jongwoon kini bersimpuh di hadapannya. Dengan kaki kiri yang lututnya menyentuh tanah dan kaki kanannya yang menekuk._

_Jongwoon memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi di sembunyikannya. Satu tangkai mawar kini berada di masing-masing genggaman tangannya. Hanya saja berbeda, satu tangkai mawar putih tanpa duri berada di tangan kanannya, dan satu tangkai merah dengan duri yang masih berada di batangnya berada di tangan kirinya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook." Ungkapnya, membuat tubuh kecil Ryeowook menegang. Astaga… apa aku sedang ditembak? Batin Ryeowook._

"_Ambil mawar putih ini jika kau juga mencintaiku, berniat untuk menyempurnakan Sembilan mawar putihmu, dan juga menyempurnakan hidupku," Jongwoon mendongkak, menatap sepasang iris coklat caramel yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. "dan jika kau menolak, kau boleh mengambil mawar merah berduri ini." Lanjutnya._

_Demi Tuhan! Rasanya Ryeowook ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Jongwoon ssi… ia tak pernah menyangka namja dengan tingkat kepekaan di bawah rata-rata itu dapat melakukan hal seindah ini._

_Ryeowook menatap kedua bunga mawar di tangan Jongwoon bergantian, setelah cukup lama ia menatap Jongwoon yang menampilkan raut wajah harap-harap cemas. Dan tak menunggu lama, Ryeowook pun mengambil salah satu bunga mawar di tangan Jongwoon—_

_..mawar merah._

_Jongwoon terkejut, menatap tak percaya telapak tangan kirinya dan juga Ryeowook secara bergantian. "Ry-Ryeowok… k-kau… kau menolakku?" lirih Jongwoon. Tatapannya kini terlihat sendu, tersirat rasa kecewa yang mendalam._

"_Eh? Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya, membuat Jongwoon memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "aku mengambil mawar merah karena aku memang menyukai bunga ini." Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, ingin ia tertawa melihat reaksi terkejut namja di hadapannya itu, terlihat lucu._

"_tapi dibanding mawar merah ini, rasanya aku lebih menyukai hyung," bisik Ryeowook, ia menunduk dan tersenyum malu. "umm… sepertinya bukan menyukaimu, tapi mencintaimu, hyung." dan wajahnya kali ini sukses memerah padam._

"_J-jadi?"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku menerima cintamu, hyung."_

_Jongwoon bangkit perlahan, menatap wajah manis Ryeowook dengan pandangan tak percaya. "K-kau..." cicitnya, "Ah, Demi Tuhan, Kim Ryeowook!" Jongwoon segera memeluk erat tubuh Ryeowook, yang sejak saat ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya._

_Ia begitu bahagia, bahkan untuk dideskripsikan saja rasanya terlalu sulit. Ia tidak bisa mengambarkannya dengan kata-kata, cukup perasaan mereka yang menjelaskan bahwa kini mereka benar-benar bahagia._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook."_

"_Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Jongwoon."_

**.**

**.**

Jongwoon yang sedari dulu memang tak suka berlama-lama, langsung saja beranjak pergi dan kini memposisikan tubuhnya di hadapan Ryeowook. Di musim semi keempat bagi mereka, ia bertekad akan melamar Ryeowook.

Ia bersimpuh, persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya saat pertama kali menyatakan cintanya pada Ryeowook dan meminta namja manis itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Jongwoon menarik nafas, berhadapan dengan Ryeowook sedekat ini membuatnya sangat gugup. "Kim Ryeowook," ia mulai menyebut nama belahan jiwanya itu dengan suara beratnya, "atas lambang bunga Cassablanca di tanganku ini, bersediakah kau untuk menyempurnakan hidupku? Menjadi pelengkap hidupku? Menjadi istri dari namja bodoh bernama Kim Jongwoon sepertiku ini?"

Jongwoon memperlihatkan buket Cassablanca di tangannya itu, bagai seorang pangeran yang bersimpuh di hadapan putrinya. Tapi nihil, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak merespon dan tetap mengacuhkannya. Jongwoon tersenyum getir, semarah itukan kekasihnya itu sampai ia tak mau menjawab lamarannya?

Tak tanggung, Jongwoon tak mau menyerah, ia mengeluarkan kotak cincin berbentuk hati berwarna merah darah yang sedari tadi disimpannya di balik jaket. Ia membukanya dengan tangan yang terlihat bergetar, membukanya dan memperlihatkan satu cincin perak berhias permata kecil di atasnya. Cincin itu indah, sangat indah. Bahkan Jongwoon sampai memesannya langsung agar tak ada orang yang bisa menyamai cincin yang akan dipakai Ryeowook nanti.

Dan ternyata—setelah ia memperlihatkan cincin tersebut, Ryeowook tetap tak mau menjawab. Membuat Jongwoon merasa dadanya di hantam oleh batu-batu besar sampai membuatnya sesak.

"Ryeowook… jawab aku…" dan Jongwoon mulai menangis.

**.**

**.**

'_Kanker otak stadium tiga,'_

'_maaf aku tak pernah memberi tahu tentang ini sebelumnya, Ryeowook memintaku untuk merahasiakannya darimu.'_

_Mengingat perkataan nyonya Kim kemarin, tepat disaat maut merenggut nyawa kekasihnya, membuatnya seketika seperti mayat hidup. Ia tak bersuara, ia tak berbicara, ia hanya diam. Tapi air matanya terus mengalir dari tatapannya yang terlihat kosong, bahkan kantung mata pun terlihat karena terlalu banyak menangis dan membuat matanya terlihat membengkak. Saat ini ia terlihat semakin gagah di balik balutan jas hitamnya, tapi sebenarnya justru saat ini Kim Jongwoon benar-benar dalam keadaan titik terlemahnya._

_Kemarin malam, sebuah panggilan diterimanya. Nyonya Kim, ibu Ryeowook, dengan suara bergetar dan terdengar terisak mengabari bahwa Ryeowook meninggalkan dunia. Dan saat itu juga, Jongwoon langsung tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Baginya itu sangat lucu, apa calon ibu mertuanya itu berniat menjadi seorang komedian?_

_Ia berteriak marah, bahkan dengan lancang berani membentak ibu Ryeowook saat yeoja yang telah melahirkan kekasihnya itu terus bersikeras meyakinkannya bahwa ucapannya benar-benar serius. Jongwoon tak mau percaya, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa saat itu, detik itu juga ia harus membuktikanya sendiri. Seperti orang kerasukan, Jongwoon melajukan kendaraannya dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit yang ditunjukan nyonya Kim._

_Dan saat ia sampai disana, bahkan belum sempat ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang disebutkan nyonya Kim sebagai tempat terakhir Ryeowook sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, seorang namja yang diketahuinya adalah seorang dokter keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan wajah kusut dan langkahnya yang tergesa. Dan dibelakangnya, para perawat mendorong sebuah ranjang, yang membuat Jongwoon heran kenapa pasiennya harus ditutupi dengan kain putih. Terlebih, setelah itu ia dapat melihat nyonya Kim yang menangis keras mengikuti ranjang yang di dorong itu, dan tak luput tuan Kim pun berada disana. Merangkul istrinya, dan demi apapun— saat itu juga Jongwoon untuk pertama kalinya melihat orang setegas dan sekeras tuan Kim menangis._

_Ia mulai kalab, ia merasa perasaan yang tak menyenangkan. Ia sempat berteriak, dan meminta para perawat untuk tidak membawa ranjang itu lebih jauh._

_Sebelah tangan Jongwoon terulur, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa tangannya bergetar kuat sekarang. Saat ia membuka penutup kainnya, sebuah wajah yang begitu dihafalnya menyambutnya._

"_R-Ryeowookie.." Jongwoon mematung saat itu juga, menatap tak percaya Ryeowook yang kini justru tertidur di atas ranjang tersebut. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini… kenapa k-kau tertidur disini, sayang?" tanya Jongwoon pelan. Ia mengelus wajah Ryeowook lembut, wajah ini—kenapa terasa begitu dingin dan pucat?_

"_Sayang.. apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Jongwoon lagi, dan ia melepas jaket yang dipakainya, "kau harus tetap hangat, seperti musim semi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, tapi ketika ia ingin memaksakan untuk tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, bibirnya justru kaku dan terasa bergetar. Ia menutupi dada Ryeowook dengan jaketnya._

_Membuat nyonya Kim semakin tersedu dan tuan Kim memeluknya erat, sedangkan para perawat dan dokter yang berada disitu hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap iba pada Jongwoon._

"_Jebal… bangun, Ryeowokie.." Jongwoon menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook yang kini terasa begitu dingin._

_Jongwoon merasa pandangannya memburam, ia merasa matanya berair, dan ia membiarkan air mulai mengalir di ujung matanya dan membasahi kedua pipinya._

—_Kim Ryeowook, musim seminya, mengapa kehangatannya harus hilang secepat ini?_

_Ketukan dari pintu kaca mobil terdengar, tapi Jongwoon seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan tak berniat menoleh sedikitpun apalagi membukakan pintu belakang mobilnya. Ia masih menangis dalam diam. Hujan saat ini membasahi acara pemakaman Ryeowook yang akan dilakukan sore ini, seolah ikut menangis merasakan kesedihan namja tersebut._

_Hankyung, dengan sebuah payung hitam di tangannya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan, hanya bisa menatap iba sahabatnya yang masih enggan untuk keluar dari mobil. Ditambah ia melihat dari balik kaca bahwa sahabatnya itu kini menangis, bahkan ia untuk pertama kalinya melihat Jongwoon menangis, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit._

_Akhirnya Hankyung sendiri yang membuka pintu mobil, dan membuatnya lebih jelas melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya keadaan seorang Kim Jongwoon yang duduk sendirian di jok belakang mobil. Ia terlihat melamun, tapi air mata tak hentinya berhenti._

"_Jongwoon…" lirih Hankyung, "ayo keluar, semua menunggumu, pemakaman Ryeowook akan-" dan belum sempat Hankyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongwoon keluar dari dalam mobil. Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya, ia melangkah keluar mobil mendahuli Hankyung—yang saat ini masih terpaku di tempatnya._

_Jongwoon berjalan dengan santai menuju pemakaman, tempat dimana kekasihnya, orang yang paling dicintainya, belahan jiwanya, akan tertidur panjang. Bahkan ia bersikap seolah tubuhnya tidak diguyur hujan yang deras._

_Payung hitam terlihat menyatu, dan semua orang berkumpul untuk melepas kepergian Ryeowook. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Jongwoon membuka peti mati Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum walau saat ini ia tidak bisa sedikit pun untuk melakukan itu. Hanya untuk kekasihnya, hanya di depan kekasihnya, untuk terakhir kalinya, ia masih mau memperlihatkan senyumannya di depan Ryeowook._

_Perlahan, Jongwoon tanpa ragu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya agar wajah pucat kekasihnya itu tidak kedinginan. Ia bergumam kecil dengan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Ryeowook sampai kapanpun. Dan orang-orang yang saat itu hadir di pemakaman Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam dan menahan nafas saat melihat Jongwoon mengecup pelan bibir Ryeowook. Bibir yang sudah tidak lagi berwarna merah seperti dulu—seperti saat pertama kali ia mencium Ryeowook. Dan tidak seperti dulu, wajah Ryeowook tidak memerah saat ia menciumnya, Ryeowook tetap pucat._

_Dan setelahnya—jika saat itu tidak ada Hankyung, Donghae, tuan Kim, dan beberapa pria lain yang berada disana, mungkin Jongwoon akan terus berteriak dan mengamuk karena tidak ingin orang-orang di bawah sana membawa peti mati Ryeowook dan menguburnya._

**.**

**.**

"Jebal, Ryeowookie… jawab aku…" Jongwoon mulai terisak, entah sejak kapan pipinya sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Ia terus menatap penuh harap pada Ryeowook, menatap Ryeowook dalam wujud makam dengan batu pahatan berukir nama kekasihnya itu.

"Lihat ini, Ryeowook! Cincin ini sangat indah, apa kau tidak berniat memakainya?" suaranya terdengar serak. "Terima lamaranku, Ryeowook! A-aku akan membahagiakanmu… saat menikah nanti, aku akan membawamu berkeliling kemanapun kau mau, kita bisa melihat banyak bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Kau menyukainya, kan? Kau menyukainya kan, sayang?"

Jongwoon mendekati batu pahatan berukir nama Kim Ryeowook tersebut. Memeluknya erat, menciuminya, dan menangis semakin keras saat rasa sakit yang dirasanya semakin besar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook… aku mencintaimu, musim semiku.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung, kau tahu, tidak? Aku selalu ingin menjadi musim semi. Musim yang membuat kita merasa tenang, musim yang terasa menghangatkan, dan aku bisa membuat bunga terlihat lebih indah dengan kelopak yang bermekaran. Bisakah aku menjadi seperti musim semi?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**[A/N]**

JANGAN TIMPUK SAYA AAAAAAAAAA *ngumpet dibelakang punggung Siwon* *gajelas*

Umma~ maafkan aku telah membuatmu metong disini *sungkem* AAAAA appa maaf telah membuatmu menderita *geplak palanya* *plak*

Waww FF Oneshoot dalam satu hari lagi kkk XD Saking stressnya saya karena mager buat lanjutin FF berchapter, sampe menghasilkan FF ini (?) Jujur, saya gatau ff ini bakal dapet feelnya atau ngga. Tapi saya sendiri, selaku pembuat, malah nangis waktu ngetik ini -_- omg lebai sekali saya, sayanya aja mungkin ya yang terlalu melankolis kk. Eh makasih ya udah review di Fanfic April Fools, duh senyum2 gaje nih baca review kalian hihihihi :3 *ciumin satu2*

Parah nih, ulang tahun Hyukjae malah bikin FF gajelas gini-_- TAPI TETEP DEH YAAAA SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KITA UCAPKAN UNTUK URI GUMMY SMILE LEE HYUKJAE SSI! *heboh* *octopus dance*

Ya, jika FF ini jelek lapor pada saya, tapi kalau FF ini bagus lapor pada teman kalian supaya ikut baca dan bisa review *plak* *ketawa setan cantik*

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**[CHOI RINRI]**


End file.
